Instinct
by Futile Opera
Summary: Elle est une bonne mère. Ca, personne ne peut le nier. [One Shot]


_Série : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Opéra-le-pseudo-était-déja-pris-zut-alors_

_Genre : Sanglant vers le début._

_Grade : K+_

_Disclaimer : Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, ni le PDG de la Warner Bros ! Hallucinant n'est-ce pas ? Tirez en vous même les conclusions, c'est trop douloureux pour moi. _

* * *

-

**Instinct**

-

-

Elle regarde la chose rouge et gigotante que la médicomage a posé délicatement dans ses bras. Pour les gens qui l'entourent, sa famille, et surtout son mari, son regard perdu est touchant, reflet d'une peur pleine de tendresse.

C'est laid. Et ça la dégoutera sans doute à jamais de manger de la viande. L'odeur du sang chaud est suffocante et totalement répugnante. Ça lui donne envie de vomir. Il y a encore le cordon ombilical attaché au ventre du bébé, et c'était peut-être le plus horrible de tout, car il est encore relié à elle, ce qui ôte le faible espoir qu'elle aurait pu avoir que ce ne soit pas son enfant.

"Madame, posez le sur votre poitrine, qu'il reconnaisse votre odeur."

La médicomage, croisant son regard horrifié, sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne le blessera pas."

Le blesser ? C'est bien le cadet de ses soucis. Faut-il qu'elle pose cette masse gigotante et sanglante sur sa poitrine ? Elle a toujours fait en sorte que toute sa personne soit en permanence élégante et irréprochable. Pas comme Bella, qui se fichait généralement comme une guigne de son apparence, ou mangeait n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle épouserait l'héritier Malefoy, elle avait su qu'au delà de la fabuleuse dot qu'elle lui apportait, la perfection était encore plus importante. Chaque jour, elle baignait son corps dans du lait d'anesse, afin que sa peau soit lisse et douce. Elle s'habillait toujours de la tête aux pieds pour que le soleil ne vinsent pas souiller la blancheur nacrée de sa peau. Elle utilisait les plantes afin d'éclaircir ses cheveux et jamais un aliment n'avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle estimassent indispensable de le consommer pour sa survie : sa taille fine et gracile était à ce prix. La seule idée d'étendre donc le contact avec cette chose au-delà de sa main la dégoute. Pourtant, il faut être une bonne épouse, une bonne mère. Elle pense à autre chose, à sa potion pour la dilatation des pupilles, à base de belladone. Elle pose l'enfant nu sur la poitrine blanche et ferme. Elle laisse souiller sa peau de marbre par cet être dont elle sait déjà qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais.

-

Onze ans ont passé depuis ce jour où elle a découvert ce qu'était de donner la vie. Toutes ces années, elle a été auprès de l'enfant, que son père nomma Draco. Elle était là pour le prendre dans ses bras lors de sa première dent, assise près de lui quand il apprenait à marcher. Elle s'est penché sur lui pour l'embrasser avant de dormir, l'a pris sur ses genoux et lui a appris à lire. Elle a été une bonne mère.

Elle a toujours refusé, depuis, de se donner à son mari. La seule idée de neuf autres mois de souffrance pour accoucher d'une espèce de larve sanglante, elle la refuse. Elle a corrompu un médicomage et celui a prétendu que toute relation d'ordre sexuelle pourrait la tuer.

Elle regarde Draco manger son porridge, et cela l'indiffére, du moment que les gestes du garçon sont élégants et sûrs. Elle pose sur lui un regard plein de tendresse vide. Demain, il partira pour son pensionnat en Ecosse. C'est parfait. Elle a refusé qu'il aille en Bulgarie, parce que c'est trop loin, et qu'une bonne mère doit protéger son enfant et refuser qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Elle est une bonne mère, personne ne peut le nier.

En regardant le train de Poudlard s'éloigner pour ne plus être qu'un panache de fumée, appuyée contre Lucius, son visage est marqué de la peine la plus sincère. Elle est une bonne mère, même si son coeur est parfaitement tranquille et que pas une trace d'inquiètude n'altère son front droit et blanc.

* * *

_Si je vous dis un R, un E, un V, un I, un autre E et un W, vous me dites ?..._


End file.
